I'm not a push over!
by AboMakea
Summary: Have you ever wondered why AKane is...well... kinda bad at almost everything? Well Here's why!


Yeah I know I'm not supposed to write another story until i finish the others but This idea has been stuck in my head for too long. This story was inspired by a lot of things like Rosario + Vampire, Special A, and some other things.  
Or you could call it copy right.

There is a bit of OCC but please enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma.

Akane silently walked home with her fiancé while thinking of her future. Ranma didn't worry about it because he doesn't care about what happened to him, but Akane wasn't just gonna give up and be a common house wife like so many others wanted to be. She wanted to go to University and be successful. Her thoughts were interrupted by a bicycle bell and a following thud. Akane looked behind her and found her fiancé under a purple, Amazon warrior but instead of doing anything she just sighed and kept walking, wishing that she was at home in bed. Shampoo looked towards the Short haired girl.

"Pervert girl no fight for Ranma?" She asked tilting her head and clutching onto the pigtailed boy beneath her tighter as he tried to escape the death hold she had on him. Akane completely ignored the two and kept her thoughts stable.

"Ranma! You finish school and come on date with Shampoo?" She said with her broken English accent, fluttering her long eyelashes. Ranma just looked up at Akane with fear of what she was gonna do to him. Akane didn't even look back and kept walking. Shampoo was now pushing her breasts into the teenager that was currently under her. Ranma snapped out of his dizziness and slipped out from under the purple haired amazon and sprinted after his fiancé.

"Akane! Wait up!" He yelled but Akane didn't stop just kept walking with her head down. As he caught up to her, he grabbed her shoulder and turned her around to look at her but what he saw scared him. There Akane stood with emotionless eyes and a distant look that made her look dead and zombie like. Slowly she came out of her daze and looked up at Ranma, confused of why he was looking at her so closely. Slowly she reached up and placed her hand over his cheek. Ranma blushed a light pink as Akane leaned up and – Pushed his face away from her.

"Get away from me you pervert!" Ranma snapped out of his daze and looked at her face, noticing the black lines under her eyes.

"Akane have you been sleeping? You look even more uncute than usual." He said but his thoughts were in complete contradiction to what he said. To him, Akane looked the cutest when she was tired with her face all pouty and eyes glassy.

"No. Because of you"- Akane jabbed him hard on the chest.- "Kodachi has been breaking into my room late at night to fight over you. Shampoo has been as well. I'm surprised Ukyo hasn't started" She mumbled the last part as she turned around and starting making her way home when she started to wobble and fall but Ranma caught her right before she hit the ground and picked her up.

He had two options, take her home to rest or carry her to Dr. Tofu. Home was the closest so he jumped the roof tops to get there quicker. As he entered the front door Kasumi was walking past the door and she gasped when she saw her little sister and dropped the tray of food she was carrying.

"Oh My! What happened to Akane? We must get her to her room." She said and left to get her father who was having a bath. Ranma past the lounge room and up the stairs into Akanes room and carefully placed her on her bed. Shortly after Kasumi, Nabiki and Soun enter her room, Soun at Akanes side the moment he entered the room with water gushing out of his eyes. Ranmas' father walked in and stood next to Nabiki who had on her usual poker face that didn't quite reach her eyes. Kasumi knelt next to Akane and place a wet towel on her forehead.

"Ranma, do you know what caused this?" Soun asked looking at Ranma

"She said she hasn't been sleeping because Kodachi and Shampoo have been fighting at night." He said while Kasumi and Soun backed away from Akane. He was about to ask what was going on when he noticed that Akane had a faint red glow radiating from her body, then she started to levitate off the bed. The windows burst open and wind gushed into the room, forming the shape of a cocoon around the floating girl.

Suddenly her back arched into an uncomfortable looking angel and her hair grew a metre longer than her original length and wrapped around her hips which slowly grew slimmer and more curvy. Her small breasts bounced out into a burst bigger than Ranma's own and broke the three top buttons of Akanes uniform giving Ranma a good look at her newly formed cleavage which in turn, caused him to blush extremely red.

Akane then brought her knees to her chest and held them there. A strong gust of wind blew into the room. They all looked towards the floating girl. Suddenly she arched her back at an even more uncomfortable angle, throwing her head back and letting out a blood curdling scream. The loud sound seemed to echoed off the walls and cause the windows to shatter and everything on Akane's desk and shelves was completely destroyed except the photo of everyone on the island with Toro. Everyone shielded their eyes from the sudden explosion as the glass flew everywhere. The only one unharmed was Kasumi who was protected by Soun who now had small shards of glass imbedded in his back.

Ranma slowly lowered his arms from his eyes and looked up to see a silhouette of his angel walking on air with her thigh long hair blowing around her swaying hips. Once she came closer, Ranma could see Akanes entire self. Her hips were wider, burst was bigger, and her warm chocolate brown eyes now held more wisdom and more experience. Akane looked around with a confused look on her flawless face.

"What happened to my room?" She asked with a soft voice as she looked around her now destroyed room, "Did someone get into a fight?" She said tilting her head to the side. Ranma who was star-struck shook his shook away and stepped forward but was stopped by Soun who had tears running down his face, creating a puddle of tears around his feet. He shoved Ranma away and swung his arms around Akanes small shoulders.

"My daughter! You're back! You're finally back!" He wailed. Kasumi, who also had tears in her eyes, ran into the family embrace clutching onto her sister for dear life. Nabiki who was the only one left stood at the door with her bangs hiding her face. Kasumi and Soun looked over to Nabiki and stepped back from Akane. Nabiki calmly walked up to Akane and slapped her across the face. Ranma was shocked as he watched the heart broken look on Akanes face as tears overflowed and ran down her cheeks. Then out of nowhere Nabiki looked up with an equal look of heartbreak and clutched onto Akane like a life line.

"I'm so sorry Akane. I'm so sorry." Nabiki's voice came out muffled by Akanes shoulder. Ranma finally had the chance to step forward and have a good look at Akane. It felt like the world had slowed down when she turned to look at him. Her face looked the same and still held the same emotions that he had seen not long ago. Compassion. Honesty. And that fighting spirit that he had fallen in love with. Her Chocolate brown eyes looking questioningly at him then drooped and rolled to the back of her head as she dropped to the ground. Ranma looked towards Soun with a serious expression.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." He warned him.

ჯჯჯჯჯჯჯჯ

Ranma sit beside Akane who was in bed as Soun settle down with Kasumi beside him. He watched as her chest rise and fall with each breath, trying not to remember the day that chest ceased to move at all. He sat silently with both his hands clenched together over his mouth where a frown was placed hidden from view. Soun sit there watching Ranma with interest before he spoke up.

"I guess I should start at the beginning." Soun sighed and reminisced the past as Ranma broke his gaze from the sleeping beauty to look at him. "Akane was born a prodigy. She was the fastest learner I had seen in my time that not even you could have stood a chance." Soun smiled at the look of disappointment shown on the boy's face.

"By the age of 6 she had mastered the Tendo school of anything goes martial arts." Now that was a powerful blow to Ranma's pride but he could not help admiring the beauty that lay asleep next to him. He looked over to look at said girl who looked as though she was in the deepest of slumbers.

"So what happened? Why is she so bad now? What hap-" Soun cut Ranma off as he held up his hand.

"Let me get to that." He said. "As I was saying, Akane had mastered the Tendo school of anything goes martial arts and move on to chi controlling, the techniques, the power she possessed," Soun frowned. "It was unlike anything I had ever encountered in all my years and it made me so proud to have her as my daughter." Soun said with a wide smile on his face as he stared down into an unseen distance. They all missed the lone tear that ran down the cheek of the slumbering martial artist. Kasumi took this chance to tell her part of the story.

"It wasn't until she started getting challenges from other dojos that she started to get hurt." Kasumi giggled at the murderous look on the teenagers face "She never got hurt by the challengers of course. She hurt herself by the training she was giving herself." Ranma now had a look of confusion. This was the longest Kasumi had ever heard the pig tailed boy not speak. _'He really does love her doesn't he?' _She thought.

"On numerous occasions I found myself carrying Akane to her room because she would be so weak from training she couldn't even walk." A new look of horror crossed Ranmas face before he carefully hid it from view before Soun caught him. Kasumi turned to look at her father with her signature, pleasant smile placed on her face.

"Father, If you wouldn't mind, could you please step outside of the room? I would like to talk to Ranma alone." Soun was reluctant but he could never and would never be able to refuse a request from his eldest daughter down and left the room quietly.

"Akane-chan?" Kasumi said with a motherly tone. Said girl remained still but smiled knowingly as she had been caught. "You can open your eyes now." Ranma looked down at the girl as she opened those chocolate orbs and looked at him. Akane closed her eyes and pushed herself into a sitting position and held a hand to her head. Ranma stood up and took a step back before calming down and put a calm façade to hide his relief and admiration.

"Akane-chan?" Kasumi asked the blue haired girl with a worried expression.

"I'm fine. I just need a drink of water." She said getting up but not before Ranma was gently pushing her down with a strict expression. Kasumi just giggled as Akane looked up at Ranma with emotionless eyes. "What are you doing?" She asked calmly

"You're not well, stay in bed." He said and tried to push her down but he face faulted as the girl didn't even budge. She just kept staring at him with piercing eyes. Ranma tried pushing her down with more force but still she did not budge, not even a millimetre. Ranmas eyes widened at this. Even Ryoga would have been struggling under his hand but this Akane was like steel. Then Akane burst out laughing.

"The look on your face is hysteric." She said between breaths. Ranma was surprised at the laughter and stepped back as Akane slowly stood up and walked out of the room, returning with a glass of water and hoping back in bed.

"Okay Kasumi wanted me to tell you the rest of my story because she doesn't believe it is her story to tell and there are parts that she doesn't know." Akane said looking down at the glass in her hands.

"It started at the championships of The Anything Goes Martial Arts Annual Tournament. Also known as the Tagma A.T." Ranma looked at Akane with disbelief and she chuckled in return. "The tournament was cancelled a few years ago, long before you came. You were training with your dad so you wouldn't know. Even though it was a worldwide thing." She smirked at the look Ranma gave her.

"Anyway…" Akane took a long gulp of water before she set down the empty glass and looked down at her hands.

"Nabiki said that the fights were hard but the tournament itself was easy compared to the work I do here at home, but I still trained hard." Kasumi gave Akane an expectant look. Akane giggled "Okay, very hard. As the championship came up I started to train so hard and stay up so late that I would pass out in class. Sometimes I didn't sleep at all." Kasumi gasped. Akane smiled, laughing humourlessly as she shook her head. Ranma didn't like that at all.

"I was diagnosed with a severe case of insomnia and I was on medication for it but, knowing me, I didn't think I needed it. The day of the championship, I hadn't slept for over a month." Ranma had a hard look on his face. Kasumi had tears in her eyes but was keeping them at bay; she hadn't heard this part of the story. "I… Beat the guy but passed out straight afterwards. And when I woke up…" Akane slowly shook her head, a lost look on her face. Ranma felt as though his heart was trying to be penetrated. Painfully "I… don't know…what happened… I couldn't fight, I couldn't cook… I couldn't even write properly…he he" Akane laughed without humour again and looked up into Ranma's eyes. Kasumi silently excused herself, saying that she needed to start dinner.

"I am the same Akane, Ranma." Akane smiled beautifully at Ranma, "But I'm not going to be a pushover, not anymore." Ranmas face slowly split into a smile that could melt any girls' heart.

ჯჯჯჯჯჯჯჯ


End file.
